


This Is Halloween

by behappy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus shows Alec new things about Halloween throughout the month, Scary Movies, excited!Magnus, grumpy!Alec, scary AND sexy costumes, scary scares, so nothing new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: Alec has never celebrated Mundane holidays. When Halloween rolls around, Magnus shows him just how fun the holiday can be.





	1. What Is Halloween?

        "Halloween is a time of celebration and superstition. It is thought to have originated with the ancient Celtic festival of Samhain, when people would light bonfires and wear costumes to ward off roaming ghosts. I don't understand."  
  
        "Of course you don't, my little Nephilim." Magnus' laugh fills the loft, the sound echoing slightly. "Halloween is the one day you can be whoever you want. But, for me, I can be myself and no one says a thing."  
  
        Alec's hard gaze on his boyfriend's back softens. "I don't think-- That sounds... Not healthy."  
  
        Magnus waves his hand, facing Alec with a smile. "You get used to it."  
  
        Alec shuts the laptop. "Right."  
  
        Magnus rests his hands on Alec's shoulders, slender fingers massaging the tense muscles. "It's our first Halloween together and you're gonna like it. Even if you don't, you have to deal with it because  _I_  love it."  
  
        With a snap of his fingers, a box comes floating through the doorway and landing next to them.  
  
        "What's that?" Alec tenses, his restful state dissipating.  
  
        "Decorations." Magnus claps his hands.  
  
        Alec waits, expecting Magnus to make a show of redecorating his apartment with sparks of blue.  
  
        "Well, are you gonna help me?" Magnus then inquires, pulling a bag of 'cobwebs' from the plastic box.  
  
        "Aren't you going to..." Alec waves his hands with a Magnus-like flair. "You know."  
  
        Magnus squints his eyes. "Did you just make fun of me?"  
  
        Alec stares innocently. "Never."  
  
        His boyfriend's suspicious stare remains as he unpacks a white cloud. "I'm watching you, Gideon."  
  
        Alec watches his Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, stand on the tips of his toes to start hanging cobwebs on the corners of the door frame.  
  
        That's when Alec stands, padding over and hooking the decoration for his height-deficient boyfriend. "There."  
  
        "Thank you, darling." Magnus tilts his head up, pressing a kiss to Alec's jaw. "Now we need to do the rest of the living room. And then the kitchen. And possibly our bedroom."  
  
        Alec scowls. "It's not gonna be  _our_  bedroom if you decorate it."  
  
        "Not our bedroom, then." Magnus confirms, taking Alec's threat seriously.  
  
        He skirts around the room, spreading cobwebs everywhere. "Can you start putting the plastic spiders in the webs, darling?"  
  
        "Fine."  _The sooner Magnus is done playing Mundane, the better,_  Alec thinks.  
  
        The living room looks ridiculous by the time they-- Well, Magnus-- are finished getting it all 'Halloween-esque'.  
  
        "Do we really have to decorate the kitchen, too?" Alec complains.  
  
        "I'll make you a deal." Magnus rests a hand on Alec's cheek. "I'll decorate the kitchen while you go get us dinner."  
  
        Alec raises an eyebrow.  
  
        "Maybe I'll give you a little surprise, too." Magnus adds lowly.  
  
        He drops his glamor for extra incentive, his yellow eyes boring into Alec's. "It better be a good surprise."  
  
        On his way out, Magnus hears Alec mutter something along the lines of 'using your eyes against me' and 'stupid pretty eyes'.


	2. Scary Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't understand horror movies, but that doesn't stop him from liking them.

        Alec has never understood Mundane culture.  
  
        "They get excited over  _attics_." Alec gripes. "I mean, look at them. They're like little ants."  
  
        His boyfriend laughs, pausing the movie. "Stop being so grumpy."  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes. "I'm not grumpy. I have a lot of problems in my life."  
  
        "Watching horror movies shouldn't be one of them."  
  
        Alec bumps his head against Magnus' crotch, eliciting a hiss from the elder. "I could hurt you, Bane."  
  
        "You made that clear." Magnus glares, tugging a piece of Alec's unkempt hair.  
  
        He plays the movie, Alec groaning. "Shush, darling."  
  
        By the end of the first movie, Alec's asking for another one with curiosity flooding his expression.  
  
        "I knew you'd come around." Magnus grins smugly. "I'll play the second one."  
  
        Alec sits up, shoulder pressed to Magnus'. "Have you watched these movies before?"  
  
        "No, but Raphael told me about how good they are." Magnus replies as the movie begins.  
  
        "I don't understand the name. Why 'Insidious'?"  
  
        "It's ominous. Makes it scarier."  
  
        Alec's eyebrows furrow. "But that doesn't make--"  
  
        "Sense. Yes, Alexander, I know." Magnus sighs with exasperation. "Just watch the movie."  
  
        "But, Magnus, why don't--" Magnus places a hand over Alec's mouth, muffling his complaints.  
  
        The Shadowhunter bites down on Magnus' fingers, the elder yelping and retracting his tanned-hands.  
  
        "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus pauses the movie, turning to Alec with a glare. "Did you really just bite me?"  
  
        Alec shrugs, pulling the remote from Magnus' nimble fingers. He presses play, eyes focusing on the scene playing out in front of him.  
          
        "I see how it is,  _Alec_."  
  
        Alec hushes the elder. "Be quiet,  _darling_."  
  
* * * *  
  
        "I'm only gonna come if Magnus makes drinks." His sister bargains.  
  
        "I'm sure he'll be happy to." Alec replies. "The blond and the redhead are going."  
  
        "So, it's a party."  
  
        "I guess? I don't know." Alec continues giving hard blows to the punching bag.  
  
        It ends up being a party, much to Alec's dismay. Alec just wants to watch  _Insidious_. He wants to share the happiness he found in watching the movie with his friends.  
  
        "Why are you scowling?"  
  
        Alec eyes the redhead with said scowl. "I'm not scowling."  
  
        "Yes, you are." She laughs, resting a hand on Alec's shoulder. "You need a drink."  
  
        "I wanna watch my movie." Alec grumbles under his breath as Clary vanishes into the kitchen to get him a drink.  
  
        He stares at the blank television, his hands in his lap as he sits on Magnus' aged couch.  
  
        "Here, Magnus made you your favorite." Clary plops down next to him, handing him the red, plastic cup. "I don't know what it is, but it smells fruity."  
  
        Alec takes it, leaning forward to place it on the coffee table.  
  
        "You really wanna watch your movie, don't you?" She smiles, wrapping her free arm around Alec's shoulder.  
  
        "My boyfriend just  _had_  to throw a party." Alec gripes to her. "But the only reason we're here is to watch the movie."  
  
        Clary leans forward to the coffee table, picking up the remote. "Then let's watch it."  
  
        Alec raises an eyebrow at the young woman. "Really?"  
  
        "Yeah, let's do it." Clary sets her drink down, leaning back and scooting remarkably closer to Alec. "I'm gonna use your shoulder to hide my face."  
  
        At that explanation, Alec nods, standing up. "I'm gonna turn off the lights. I found that they make it scarier, for some reason."  
  
        Alec gets a peek into the kitchen, where he sees the group of friends laughing and drinking; Simon and Raphael bickering somewhat lovingly, Magnus attempting to get Catarina to dance with him, and Jace and Izzy doing one-on-one beer pong. Alec still doesn't understand that game.  
  
        He quickly flicks the light to the living room off, returning to Clary.  
  
        And his childish side begins to bleed through, his grin prominent on his face. "You're gonna love it. It's so Mundane, so you should get it better than the rest of them."  
  
        Clary smiles at the elder's excitement, scooting close to him once again. "I'm sure I'll like it."  
  
        Alec saw the trailer. As a matter of fact, he watched it over and over again with childish excitement. It's gonna be great. Super great.  
  
        After the opening scene plays through and the title appears in bold letters ( _The Conjuring_ , Alec loves the title), Alec can't contain his giggle of pure joy, which leads to Clary chuckling.  
  
        "So, you've started the movie without us, I see." Raphael crosses the room, sitting on the other side of Alec.  
  
        His boyfriend settles on the floor in front of him, in between his legs. "Ooooh, I love this movie."  
  
        Alec grips the young vampire's shoulder. "If you ruin this for me, I  _will_  kill you."  
  
        Simon lets out a nervous laugh, falling silent after that.  
  
        But then Alec's forced to pause the movie because the rest of the gang come crowding in with loud laughs and flailing limbs.  
  
        And later:  
  
        "Mundane's are so dumb. Why don't they just leave the house?"  
  
        "I think the point of them staying in the house is to torture themselves even further, Goldie Locks."  
  
        "If you weren't Alec's boyfriend, I would--"  
  
        Alec doesn't end up watching the movie. He ends up falling asleep with Magnus in his lap and his head resting on Clary's shoulder.  
  
        Another day, then.


End file.
